Modern power plant arrangements or steam power plants comprise a number of units, linked to each other for functional purposes and constructed to nest within each other to achieve the best possible technical solution overall. Thus for example in the case of steam power plants, condensers are arranged below or to the side of a low pressure section of a low pressure section turbine, in order to achieve particularly short conduit lengths. In steam power plants however such a nested structure results in dependencies between the various units, which significantly complicates the planning of the plant as a whole, its production and in particular its assembly.